


I Can't Believe You Hacked The Internet!

by LaughingThalia



Series: Interrupted [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't believe it. Even if he just saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe You Hacked The Internet!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea how hacking works or how one would even go about hacking the internet.  
> This is also a sequel to 'My Girl F.R.I.D.A.Y.'

Tony and the Avengers sat on the Conan couch watching the new Deadpool trailer, the first high def version since Comic Con. It had just ended and the Avengers were falling about laughing at the "I'm touching myself tonight!" part. "Ryan Reynolds was born to play Deadpool! I don't care if that Green Lantern movie was crap this will be awesome!" Tony wiped a tear of laughter from his eye with his index finger and let out a content sigh as he finally caught his breath.

Conan laughed as well "Yeah, and that part where he was like 'Don't make my suit green!'"

Clint, Tony and Conan said in chorus "Or animated!" and fell about laughing all over again.

Steve was beetroot red because of all the swearing and references to sex and masturbation in the trailer but what did he expect it was a red band trailer.

Natasha was laughing breathlessly at Steve's reaction and Thor was clapping loudly at the mighty Deadpool's valour and ferocity in battle.

The crowd cheered having been waiting for that damned trailer to drop for what felt like decades.

Just then Fury stepped onto the stage a few crew guys were trying to stop him but one glare and they gave up and just let him past "Stark." He spoke loudly and clearly so he could be heard over the applaud but not loud enough to be classified as yelling.

"Fury! What are you doing here? You're always ruining my interviews." Stark raised a perfect eyebrow at the Director of SHIELD.

"I need you to hack the internet."

"What site or server?"

"The internet."

Tony stared at him for a second as the crowd died down "The internet? As in just the whole internet? Not like a specific website or company?"

"The internet." He repeated for the second time

"mmmhhhm. And why can't SHIELD do this?"

Fury pursed his lips "The SHIELD tech department is good but none of them can hack the whole internet."

"Is it for national security?"

"It always is."

They locked eyes for a moment challenging each other then Stark looked away a brought out his Phone "JARVIS bring up the contract." A blue hologram of a contract shone from his phone "This is the normal contract stating that I helped you, you owe me and that you have to tell me what this was for ASAP." Fury sighed it. "Okay good! Avengers does everyone have their special Stark pones on them?"

Natasha raised a brow "You mean the ones you said were prototypes and could explode at any moment?"

"Those are the ones!"

"Yeah." She reached into her pocket and brought out a phone, the other Avengers did the same and handed them to Tony.  
He grinned and said dramatically "JARVIS! Do the thing!" Blue holograms came out of all of them and joined together to create a giant holographic laptop he started typing, hacking into the Internet itself zooming past Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, Youtube and Twitter "let's just hope this doesn't explode." Almost as if he'd jinxed himself the phone Thor had claimed started to spark "Dammit. "JARVIS disconnect the semi-exploding phone. Steve can you just place that under your shield please."  
It disconnected immediately and Steve dived forward placing the shield over the phone just as it exploded, there was a load banging sound and Steve was thrown back but the explosion had been contained successfully.

"Thank you for that!" He told Steve distractedly "Okay Fury I'm in!"  
Clint shook his head "I can't believe you hacked the internet."


End file.
